


Please Help

by UntamedCarebear



Series: Let Me Help [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when things are starting to look up and Merlin is finally starting to move from Arthur, he gets captured by an evil sorceress. Will Lancelot and the other knights be able to get to save him? And what does this sorceress have planned for the warlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Help

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy title I know. I'm horrible at coming up with titles. Anyway, here's the next installment of the Let Me Help series!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Merlin felt amazing. A little sore but still pretty amazing. His bed was warm and seemed to be a lot comfier than normal, even his pillow felt great. He had no idea what time it was but he suspected Gaius would be showing up any minute now to wake him up. He was just going to play sick and Arthur could find another servant to tend to him today because Merlin was not leaving his bed.

Well, that was the plan, until his pillow moved. That was definitely cause for alarm. He slowly started waking up and became aware that this was not his room or bed. And his pillow, was a person. A very warm comfortable person but still a person.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Lancelot's sleeping face. Everything that happened last night came back to him. He had been avoiding Lancelot for a few weeks because he still had feelings for Arthur despite being with Lancelot but the older man had cornered him and demanded to know what was going on. After some confessions, one thing had led to another and Merlin felt his face heat up as he remembered how last night ended.

Despite not being where he thought he was, he still wasn't getting up. Arthur could either hunt him down or get another servant to tend to him. He was quite happy here.

He shifted to get into a comfier position and felt Lancelot's arm tighten around his waist. Merlin felt himself smile as he snuggled into the older man's side. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Just as he was about fall back asleep Lancelot suddenly turned over and pulled Merlin closer to him. They were now face to face or more like face to chest. His head had fallen off Lancelot's chest and onto the bed.

While the bed was nice, he'd been comfier with his head on the pillow. He started trying to move up to put his head on the pillow but Lancelot tighten his arms around his waist, preventing him from doing much moving. Merlin didn't want to wake the man but if his grip got any tighter he was going snap Merlin in half.

"Don't leave" He stopped struggling and looked at Lancelot in surprise. "Please don't leave Merlin" Merlin chuckled. "I'm not leaving, I'm just trying to lay my head on the pillow but you trying to snap me in half isn't helping" Lancelot flushed and loosened his grip on Merlin's waist. The warlock finally got his head on the pillow so he was face to face with Lancelot.

The knight brought a hand up and ran it through Merlin's hair. "You seem to be picking up a habit" He wasn't complaining though, the whole running a hand through his hair thing felt great. Lancelot shrugged and smiled. "I like your hair" He started scratching lightly and Merlin's eyes closed. He was pretty sure if he was a cat he'd be purring right now. "Plus you seem to like it a lot" Merlin hummed in agreement. 

They laid like that for almost an hour. They didn't talk much and when they did it was only a few sentences. But the silence was comfortable. "Merlin" Lancelot kissed the warlock's forehead before continuing. "I have to get up" Merlin let out a whine and buried his face into Lancelot's neck. "I don't want to go either but if I don't go down for training Arthur's probably going to barge in here to find out why I'm not down on the field in my armor"

Merlin knew he was right, Arthur would want to know why his best knight wasn't down on the training field ready to train. With an exaggerated sigh Merlin sat up. "Fine" He drew the word out as Lancelot chuckled. "You're welcome to come back here later" Merlin blushed slightly but smiled. "Alright" Lancelot put his hand on the warlock's face and Merlin leaned into the touch. "Next time you're worried about something talk to me instead of avoiding me" Merlin flushed but nodded. "I'm sorry about that" Lancelot smiled before kissing Merlin.  
\----  
Merlin would probably never understand why Arthur dragged him along on his hunting trips. The King had told him numerous times that he was a horrible hunting companion and that was one insult Merlin could agree with. He wasn't the most graceful person around and most of the time he made so much noise it scared the animals off. They had only been out two hours and he's already accidentally scared off two deer and 3 rabbits.

"You know Merlin" Arthur said as he stepped over a tree root. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scaring the animals off on purpose" He glanced over his shoulder. "Do you suddenly not like meat or are you just doing this to annoy me?" Merlin gave the king a half-hearted glare. "I prefer eating meat when I haven't watched it be bludgeoned to death by someone" He really hated hunting trips. The only thing he really enjoyed about them was being outside. 

Normally he would enjoy himself a little since he got to be close to Arthur but right now he wished he was back at the castle with Lancelot. He'd have much more fun with his lover than out here hunting. He still wasn't over the king but he was slowly starting to move on. His feelings for Lancelot were becoming stronger than his feelings for Arthur.

Arthur suddenly stopped which caught Merlin off guard causing him to run into the blonde back. Before Merlin could comment Arthur held a hand up to silence him. The warlock looked over his shoulder and saw what made the king stop. 

A young woman stood in a clearing in front of a fire and it sounded like the woman was chanting, which was never a good thing. This was something else he hated about hunting trips, they almost always ran into some kind of trouble. It's never a good hunting trip unless someone tries to kill Arthur.

They remained silent as they watched the sorceress. Merlin could make out what she was chanting but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good. After five long moments the sorceress stopped chanting and turned her head to look directly at Merlin and Arthur and smirked. "King Arthur, what a pleasant surprise" She then focused her gaze on Merlin. "Emrys, I've been waiting for you" She suddenly lifted her hand and said something that sounded like a spell but before Merlin or Arthur could react everything went black.  
\----  
Arthur woke sometime later. With a groan he sat up and looked around. He was still in the woods but Merlin was nowhere to be seen. "Merlin?" He called out as he stood up. He stumbled for moment but managed to stay standing. "Merlin! Where are you?" The last thing he remembered was a sorceress chanting something and calling Merlin, Emrys. 

"Merlin!" He shouted again growing more worried. When Merlin didn't yell back or come out from somewhere he quickly realized the sorceress had most likely taken Merlin.

He needed to get back to Camelot now and prepare a search party. He wished he had rode a horse out here instead of walked but if he moved fast enough it wouldn't take very long to get back to Camelot.

He quickly made his way back to Camelot. He had no idea what the sorceress planned to do to Merlin but he hoped him and the knights could find him before anything bad happened.  
\----  
Merlin felt sluggish. Everything was hazy. But besides that something else felt off, he couldn't feel his magic. He tried to reach it but it felt like something was holding him back, preventing from using his magic. 

A hard slap to his face woke him. He tried to touch his face but he found he couldn't move his hands. His eyes opened and the sorceress from earlier was a few inches from his face smirking. "Ah you're awake now, good" He stood up straight and walked over to a small table. Merlin looked around. It looked like he was in some kind of dungeon. He tried to move his arms again but realized they trapped above his head and chained the wall.

"Where am I?" He asked trying to free arms. "And who are you?" He tried to reach his magic again but instead of magic he felt an intense pain. He let out a small scream and the sorceress cackled. "It's no use trying to use your magic, the cuffs around your ankles prevent your from using magic and every time you try, you'll feel intense pain" Merlin looked down at his legs to see the cuffs the woman was talking about. They had runes carved into them and were tight around his ankles and connected to the wall by a chain.

"Why are doing this and who are you?" The sorceress ignored the questions and walked back over to where Merlin slumped against the wall. She smirked and held up a small bottle that contained a light blue liquid. "You're the only thing standing between me and killing the king but you won't be around much longer" She grabbed Merlin's nose and squeezed making him open his mouth to breathe. Once he opened his mouth the bottle was shoved against his lips. The liquid entered his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow. 

The sorceress moved away and stood up straight as Merlin coughed. "Don't worry dear Emrys, that wont kill you" The smirk on her face looked even more malicious. "But you'll wish you were dead" Merlin's eyelids felt heavy and he felt extremely tired but he fought against it. "No use fighting it, not even you can escape this" He kept fighting but it was useless. His last conscious was he hoped Lancelot found him soon then everything went black again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooo cliff hanger. Keep an eye out for the next part, it should be up soon.


End file.
